


Training

by Thotful_writing



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: Bulma was convinced the best way for you to learn how to fight was to be trained by one of the two strongest people on Earth, Goku, but what you didn’t expect was how intimate training would become.
Relationships: Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Reader, goku x reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

The sun began to set as you sat perched beside Bulma on her patio overlooking the back lawn. She was saying something about her latest invention, but you were too enthralled by the pair of Saiyans sparing across the lawn. Bulma had to explain what a Saiyan was and how they were different. She was clearly interested in the shorter one, Vegeta, and he seemed to be interested in her as well. She often talked about how much of a jerk he was and she only did that with the guys she liked. They fought like they were trying to kill one another, but she reassured you it was just sparing. You watched as they hit one another, flying across the sky and coming back down. It wasn't like you could keep up with them completely, but you could see a few punches landed and it made you envious.

"I need to learn how to fight." You interrupted.

"Why do you need to know how to fight?" She was a little surprised. In all the time she'd known you, you never showed interest in fighting.

"I just- I want to be able to stand up for myself and not feel so weak. And I've heard it's great for self-esteem." You propped your elbow on the table and rested your chin on your hand, sighing at the realization that you just didn't feel strong in any aspect of your life.

"Vegeta! Goku!" She shouted, making you jump at the sudden shouting.

The two Saiyans immediately stopped what they were doing and approached the patio. Both of them looked like they were sculpted by Gods.

"Why did you stop our training, woman?" Vegeta snapped at her.

"Call me 'woman' one more time and you'll never train again." She glared at him.

He seemed to back down fairly easily with a grunt in protest. Clearly interested in her.

"This is Goku." She introduced you to the tall, muscular Saiyan.

"Hi." You smiled timidly as you tried not to audibly gasp at his toned physique.

"And Goku, this is your new sparing partner." Bulma beamed.

He eyed you up and down with a confused look on his face, "but her power level is so low and she doesn't even look like she _can_ fight."

"Don't be rude. She wants to learn, and I thought what better teacher than the strongest person on Earth."

"Kakarot is not the strongest person on this pathetic planet. I'll train her." Vegeta chimed in, clearly annoyed.

"And have you traumatize her with your rage? Absolutely not. Goku will be the perfect teacher."

Goku continued to stare at you for a moment and you knew he was still sizing you up. Your anxiety was starting to convince you this was a bad idea and that you needed to get out of it.

"You don't have-"

"Okay, when do you wanna start?" A big goofy grin spread across his face.

"Um, I-"

"Why don't you start tomorrow?" Bulma nudged you.

"Yeah, tomorrow would be good." Some of the initial anxiety wore off, but now you were thinking about everything else that could go wrong or why this wasn't a good idea.

After Bulma basically planned the entire thing like she was planning a play date, you settled on a time and place. Vegeta suggested doing it there at Capsule Corp, but Bulma knew he'd get involved if it was anywhere near him.

“Master Roshi’s place would be perfect!” Goku suggested.

“The last thing she needs is that old perv staring at her.” Bulma disagreed.

Goku laughed, “aw come on, Bulma, he’s not that bad. Plus, we’ll be training and he is my old master.”

“He could be helpful.” You thought it sounded fine, especially if he had trained Goku.

“Alright, but it’s your funeral. Don’t come complaining to me when his nose starts bleeding all over the place.” She relented.

You left her house shortly after that with thoughts racing about how this would go. Goku was clearly experienced and you were, well, you were not even a novice. Beginner didn’t even touch what you were. It seemed daunting to have someone so perfectly skilled training you in basic fighting.

The next morning you were determined to push out all the negativity and focus on learning how to fight. You were going to learn everything Goku had to teach, absorb his knowledge like a sponge. You threw on your leggings and a t-shirt before heading to the island. When you arrived there was no sign of Goku, but only a weird old man that had to be Roshi.

“Um, I’m looking for Goku?” You stepped onto the beach as he struggled to get out of his chair.

“He isn’t here yet, but I can keep you company.” His sunglasses did nothing to keep his gaze hidden as his eyes were glued to your chest.

You crossed your arms in an attempt to shield yourself from him, “any idea when he’ll be here?”

He started to slowly circle you and smack his lips together, “should be any time now, but I can teach you some moves in the meantime.”

The second you felt his hand caress your ass, you hauled off and smacked him across his face, leaving him and yourself stunned.

“Oh my god, I am so-“

“Good hit.” Goku beamed as he descended to the beach.

Roshi rubbed his cheek where the red mark was already forming, “you couldn’t save an old man from this violent woman?”

“Sorry, Master Roshi, I had to see if she had any fight in her at all.” He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Roshi muttered something as he walked away and continued to rub his cheek. You still felt bad for hitting him like that and wanted to apologize, but you were ready to start your training.

“What’s first?” You couldn’t deny that you had a little adrenaline running after smacking the old man.

“We fight.” He stretched his neck from one side to the other as he brought his fists up.

You stared at him confused, “wait, just start fighting? But I don’t know how.”

“The best way to learn is by doing.” He started to circle you like Roshi had, but you knew he wasn’t going to touch you in the same way. He seemed too kind for that.

You tried to watch him as you brought your fists up and prepared for an attack, stiffening your body and tensing your muscles. Goku moved around in front of you and stopped, cocking his head to the side curiously.

“What are you doing?”

“Um, preparing to fight?” You remained rigid and stiff.

“Not like that. Here.” He grabbed your hands and lowered them to about chest level. He then walked around you and placed his hands on your shoulders, pulling them back some as he pushed your feet apart with his foot to widen your stance.

“You want to be lower to the ground.” He placed his hands on your hips.

You felt your cheeks flush at the sudden intimate contact from him. It was hard to focus on anything he said after that, it all sounded like mumbling as your mind was clouded with thoughts of him touching you again.

“Okay, now attack me.” He stepped back and got into his stance as he waited.

Your heart beat even harder in your chest and you felt a sudden wave of anxiety wash over you. You felt useless, like your body wouldn’t let you move for fear of messing up or doing something wrong.

“I-I don’t know how to attack you.” It felt stupid to say out loud, but it was how you felt.

Goku looked as though he was thinking about something for a brief moment before he immediately relaxed his stance and sat down on the ground.

“Sit.” He ordered.

You did as he told you and sat directly opposite from him. He stared at you for a moment and it was a little unnerving. You felt anxious under his gaze and wondered if he was regretting his decision to help you. He watched your breath in your chest as you sat there waiting for him to say something.

“We need to control your ki, it’s all over the place.” He scooted closer to you.

“What’s _ki_?”

“Master Roshi explained it as the energy inside you, inside everyone, and that you have to learn how to control it.”

“I think my ki is in the form of anxiety instead of energy.” You laughed awkwardly.

Goku had no knowledge of personal space as he invaded yours easily, moving so close his knees were touching yours. He stared at you with curiosity, those big onyx eyes staying fixed on you was a little intimidating.

“Find your energy. It sits here in your body.” He touched your abdomen, just between your ribs.

You focused on what he was saying and not the fact that he was touching you again, although it wasn’t far from your mind.

“It just feels kind of jumbled. Like it won’t sit still.” To be fair it always felt like that on the inside.

He placed both hands on your waist, “breathe in,” you inhaled, “breathe out slowly.” You exhaled through your nose and controlled your breath.

“When you breathe out, that’s controlling your ki. By breathing slowly, you’re commanding it to do as you want. Understand?” His hands almost completely engulfed your waist as he continued to hold you.

“Is this really going to help me learn how to fight? I feel a little silly learning how to breathe.” You smiled slightly.

He finally stopped touching you after a moment, seeming to have forgotten he was doing it himself, “don’t feel silly, I had to learn all of this too, but Master Roshi and Korin didn’t always explain it the best.”

His reassurance was helpful, especially since he was such an amazing fighter. You knew he had an advantage of course, being an alien and all, but it still helped to know that he had to start where you did.

“What’s next?”

Goku stood up abruptly and held out his hand for you. You took it and he pulled you to your feet effortlessly. He made you feel like you weighed nothing at all.

“Control your ki.” He smiled and took off running down the beach.

You were confused but quickly figured out what he meant. You started to run after him, focusing on breathing out slowly as you did. It was harder than you thought it would be. Running and breathing seemed to be two completely separate tasks. You took deep breaths in and exhaled them slowly but it became harder the longer you ran. Goku was clearly slowing himself down to run just ahead of you as you circled the small island.

“Come on, keep up.” He shouted back at you.

You pushed yourself faster and trailed just behind him. It took everything you had to stay on his heels and continue practicing controlling your ki. The sun was stifling as it beat down on you, making it even harder to breathe. After a few more laps around the island he finally stopped. You bent over with your hands on your knees, trying desperately not to throw up one of your lungs as you regained control over your breathing. You glanced up to see Goku quickly working on stripping out of his clothing.

“Um… what are you doing?” You watched as he dropped his shirt to the ground and worked on slipping out of his shoes. Your eyes immediately wandered down the curve and dip between each muscle on his broad chest as it glistened with sweat.

“Swimming. Come on.” He tossed his shoes aside and pushed his pants down without a shred of shame or embarrassment.

“I don’t have a bathing suit, Goku.” You dug your foot into the sand nervously.

“So?” He looked over at you confused.

“I can’t just- what if someone sees?”

He looked even more confused for a second, “oh, you mean because you’ll be naked? Who cares? I will be too.” He removed the last piece of clothing, his boxers.

You immediately turned away out of embarrassment for yourself and for him. He really had no idea of modesty. He ran into the ocean and dove into the water without hesitation.

He resurfaced a moment later, “do I have to tell you it’s part of your training?” He shouted.

You sighed and kicked your shoes off, “turn away.”

He turned around as you grabbed the hem of your shirt and lifted it over your head. You knew Master Roshi could be watching so you worked quickly at removing the rest of your clothes and kept your back towards the house. You hurried into the water and swam out until you couldn’t feel the bottom anymore. The water was exactly what you needed to cool you off after your run.

Goku moved closer to you and you covered your breasts with one hand. He seemed to be paying no mind to your completely naked body, which was odd to say the least. You half wondered if he was toying with you, but the naïve look in his eyes told you that he wasn’t.

“So is this part of the training?” You asked as you kept yourself afloat.

He shrugged, “kind of. Swimming is a good way to cool down and you can still work to control your ki while you do it.” He felt something odd in his stomach as he swam closer to you.

You felt one of his legs brush against yours as you both floated in the water. He seemed to look at you with complete curiosity. It was a little unnerving the way he stared, but you brushed it off as just the way he was. Bulma had explained a little about him and that he had no manners or knowledge of social norms, which explained the lack of personal space.

Goku abruptly ducked under the water and disappeared. You glanced around but saw no sign of him, until you felt him splash you from behind. You quickly turned around to splash him back, but he’d disappeared again. He popped up behind you and splashed you again, repeating the same action and going back under the water. You were on high alert, listening for any sign of him and watching the surface of the water. He surfaced in front of you and you splashed him before he got the chance to do it to you.

Once he wiped the water from his eyes he lunged at you, grabbing you by the waist and hoisting you out of the water easily. You squealed as he let you fall back into the water with a splash. You coughed up some water when you resurfaced and opened your eyes to see him directly in front of you again, his face mere inches from yours.

You weren’t sure what came over you, but you cupped his face and pressed your lips to his. He stiffened at the sudden contact and remained still. You could taste the saltwater on his lips as you kissed him tenderly. His hand moved up your back as he leaned into the kiss and groaned a little. When you pulled away he was staring at you with wide eyes.

“What was that?” He touched his lips where yours had just been as if he could still feel the weight of them.

You could feel the heat rise in your cheeks as you realized what you’d done, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

He stared blankly for a moment and looked as though he was going to say more, but Master Roshi interrupted before he could.

“You two come inside for lunch, you can’t train on an empty stomach.” He remained at the door waiting.

“I’m starving.” Goku beamed as he started towards the shore. The brief moment was gone and it left you wondering how much he really knew about intimacy.

You reached for him before he made it too far, “wait, could you… stay in front of me so he doesn’t see-“

“Sure thing.” He smiled and continued to swim.

You followed him and used him as a shield when you finally reached the shore. You grabbed your clothes and pulled them on over your wet body. You would’ve preferred having a towel, but you weren’t about to ask the creepy old man to bring you one. Goku basically shook himself off like a dog, getting you wet in the process and laughing an apology when he realized it. The only clothing he bothered with was his pants and left everything else on the beach. You couldn’t help but stare at the movement and ripple of his muscled back as he walked in front of you, just complete physical perfection.

Your training continued to focus on controlling your ki and finding your center. It sounded easy, but it was difficult. You found yourself instinctively trying to control your ki even outside of your training with Goku, which proved to be helpful. You were soon able to hover off the ground a bit, but it took a lot of stamina. Training was actually starting to become fun, especially with him as a teacher. Goku would stay focused on training for a little while but then he flipped a switch to a ridiculous goofball that left you feeling almost as carefree as he was. You had developed a routine, meet at Kame House, train for a while, go for a run, then take a swim. You made sure to bring a bathing suit with you most days, especially if you knew Roshi was going to be there.

Goku trudged out of the ocean with you close on his heels as you tried not to stare at his naked body, which was even harder than your training had been so far. It was like staring at a piece of art or perfect sculpture. He grabbed his pants and put them on before collapsing on the beach. You sat down beside him and laid back, looking up at the sky as it began changing from bright blue, to purple and red as the sun set.

“When are you going to teach me how to fight?” You were starting to get antsy with just the ki training.

“We can start tomorrow if you want?” He turned to face you.

You looked over at him, “I think I’m ready. I have some control over my ki now.”

“Think you’re ready to spar with me?” He grinned.

You nodded your head, “I can take you.” You challenged him.

He sat up and pounced on you in an instant, pinning you beneath him, “maybe we should work on your reflexes instead.” He smiled.

You tried to push against his chest, but he didn’t budge. He grabbed your hands and pushed them above your head, holding them down with one of his hands. His body weighed heavily on yours as he stared down at you, his eyes flitting between yours and your lips. You swallowed hard as the lightness of the situation fell away and you became very aware that he was slotted between your legs and both of you were still soaked and neither of you were fully clothed.

As if by instinct or an attempt to mimic what you’d done before, Goku leaned down to press his lips to yours. In all his excitement, he missed, kissing the corner of your mouth. But he quickly recalculated and made another attempt, this time meeting your lips with his. He wasn’t sure how to move them or what else to do, but you kissed him back. You placed your hand on the back of his neck, guiding him and showing him what to do. He stopped briefly but kissed you again, this time adjusting and moving his lips in sync with yours. When he finally broke away, you were breathless and wanted to pull him back in again.

“What was that for?” You finally spoke as he stared down at you.

He blinked as if he wasn’t really sure why he’d done it, “I liked it when you did it the other day so I wanted to try it.”

“Do you know what kissing is?” You were genuinely curious about his fund of knowledge.

He released your hands and stared at you with curiosity as he remained on top of you, “this?” He leaned down and kissed you swiftly.

“Yes, but you can’t just-“ He pressed his lips to yours again and interrupted you.

“I like kissing you.” He grinned.

He was so blunt but in an innocent way that made your stomach flutter. You reached up and cupped his face, pulling him down closer to your lips but not letting them touch.

“I like kissing you too.” You spoke against his lips.

Just like clockwork, Roshi opened the door and shouted about dinner being ready. You were starting to get annoyed with his interruptions, especially since you had the concern that he had been watching the entire time. Goku sprang up quickly and pulled you up to your feet in a matter of seconds. He was so full of energy and sometimes it was exhausting, but it was exciting as well. You chased after him as he ran towards the house, playfully teasing you about you being too slow. He stopped and let you get ahead of him briefly, his hand brushing against your ass as he landed a quick peck on your cheek.

You stopped immediately and turned back towards him, “Goku,” you blushed, “you can’t just touch and kiss me literally anytime you want, it’s something we do in private.”

“Oh, so not in front of Master Roshi?” He asked with his head cocked to the side.

“Definitely not in front of him.”

“Okay.” He shrugged and headed inside the house, a little disappointed.

You both sat at the table, eating in silence, catching quick glances at one another. There was something about him that made you feel so unburdened by your cycle of thoughts and that made you almost drawn to him like a magnet.

Roshi was prattling on about something, most likely watching you spar or some naked woman he saw on tv, while Goku glanced over at you, his fingers bunching the fabric of his pants as if he was itching to touch you again. You looked over at him and your eyes immediately darted to his lips, those soft, needing lips. It was taking every ounce of willpower you had to not pounce on him right there.

“Now?” Goku whispered impatiently.

“In private.” You muttered back to him.

“Master Roshi, is it alright if we stay here tonight? We want to get up real early to train tomorrow.” Goku blurted out without discussing it with you.

“Well, I don’t see why not. Only got the one spare room though, so-“

“I’ll sleep on the floor like I used to, she can take the bed. Come on, let me show you.” Goku was up and out of his seat and grabbing your arm before you could say a word.

Your mind was reeling at the thought of spending the night with Goku so close. You were curious as to why he was in such a hurry to be alone. He basically pulled you along behind him as he opened the door and closed it quickly.

“Now?” He said like a kid waiting to open his present.

“Um, yea-“ Before you could finish your sentence, his lips were crashing into yours. His hands were perched on your hips as he kissed you fervently. It was as if he was desperately suffocating and your kiss was the air he needed.

“Goku, wait-“ You said between touches of your lips.

“Is it time to stop already?” He whined.

“No, but I wanted to talk for a minute.”

Goku took a step back and waited, trying to find something to do with his hands while he listened.

“Why the urgency and the sleepover?”

“I just- I needed to kiss you again. All I could think about was how your lips felt and how your tongue tasted. It was hard to think about anything else. Even food.”

“That’s… actually very sweet, but I can’t have you sleeping in the floor because of me.”

“Oh, I wasn’t going to. I was going to sleep in the bed with you so we could kiss all night. I just didn’t want Master Roshi to know since you said we only kiss in private.”

It was hard to argue with his logic and trying to explain the problems with sleeping together was more work than you wanted. He barely had a grasp on kissing, telling him about sex was not on your list of things to do. You stepped closer to him and caressed his cheek.

“Let me get changed into my spare clothes and then we can kiss some more.”

He looked like he was going to ask why you needed to change, but he said nothing as you left the room. You returned shortly after in a clean pair of leggings and a tank top. Goku was almost in the same spot you’d left him, except now he was shirtless with a pair of sweatpants hanging dangerously low.

“Oh, you changed too.” Was all you could manage as your eyes followed the small trail of hair that was barely revealed.

“Yeah, my clothes were a little wet and kind of dirty. Can we kiss now?” He was right back to his main fixation.

“You wanna get in the bed and do it there?” You asked.

“Can we?” He was excited by every new place you wanted to kiss him.

You walked over to the bed and climbed up on it as he did the same. He sat up and waited for you to tell him it was okay. You liked having all of the control but it made things a little awkward as he waited on you. You scooted closer and rested your hand on his chest, inching your face closer to his.

Goku was too impatient and grabbed your face, crashing his lips into yours. He let out a low groan when he felt your tongue brush against his lips. You moved closer again, pressing your body against his as you basically climbed into his lap. He sat back against the headboard and pulled you with him, letting you straddle him. It was hard for you to stay still and not grind against him like you wanted to, but you knew that would only open a door you weren’t ready to open yet. Goku kissed you softly, slipping his tongue into your mouth every now and then, his hands remaining fixed on your hips.

You felt his hands and fingers flexing, digging into your skin as if he was trying to keep them grounded. You grabbed his hands and moved them up to rest on your ribs, showing him he could move them and didn’t have to keep them still. He was soon grabbing you and pulling you against his chest, his hands sliding up around your back and down to your ass. This was the most involved he’d been in a making out and it was leaving you feeling dizzy by the speed at which he picked everything up. You shifted and felt him hardening beneath you, his hips moving slightly as if he was pining for some kind of friction.

“Goku, can we switch positions?” You asked between kisses.

He barely moved his lips away from yours enough to speak, “uh huh.”

“Let me lay down and you get on top of me, okay?” You tried to move but he was completely entranced in the taste of your lips.

You had no choice but to pull away from his lips abruptly, grabbing his attention. You assumed he didn’t hear you before, but he grabbed your waist and quickly switched positions, laying you down on the bed beside him and climbing up to rest between your legs. You opened them to him eagerly, feeling lost in sensation and need to have him closer.

“Can I continue now?” He asked as his lips hovered over yours.

The nod of your head was all he needed to crash his lips into yours again. This time his arms engulfed you, hands sliding up your body slowly as if he was trying his best to focus on the feeling of your body beneath him. It took you no time to relax into a rhythm, your lips moving in synchronicity and your hands exploring each other. It was also only a small amount of time before his hips started to rut against you again. You could feel the clearly defined bulge in his sweatpants as he rubbed against you without a second thought.

It crossed your mind to say something, but the more you thought about it the less you wanted to do it. What would you even say? Would he even understand? You decided to leave it and let him continue, especially when he started to do it a little harder, rubbing against you through your clothes. It felt good, too good for it to be indirect. He thrust his hips against you, eliciting a small moan from you as he did, making him pause and look down at you.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it just- it felt good when you did that.” You blurted out and felt a blush creep across your cheeks.

“Can I do it some more?” His inexperience mixed with his politeness was throwing you off, but you enjoyed it.

“Yeah, do it as much as you want.” You nodded your head.

He took what you said and ran with it. Within seconds his lips were pressed to yours but still as he rutted against you, grinding his cock against your clit in just the perfect way that had you both panting and grabbing at each other. You felt like you could come just like this, with nothing else but his chest pressed against you while he ground into you with need. Short huffs and grunts escaped his lips as he continued, his pace getting a little more fervent and erratic.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, “Goku…”

He grabbed your legs and wrapped them around his waist, as if he was acting off of pure instinct to have better access to you while he panted against your lips with soft groans. His hands squeezed your hips as he moved, fingers digging into you harshly. It was the perfect combination that sent your body trembling as you started to let go, a rush washing over you and your moans disappearing into his mouth. He muttered your name before he stilled completely, stopping everything, his body tensing.

For a moment you both panted and fought to gain control over yourselves, just staring into each other’s eyes as you realized your training had turned into something else completely.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wh-What was that?” He stared at you bewildered at what had just happened to him.

“I- that was, um…” How were you going to explain an orgasm to Goku?

He leaned back from you and pawed at the front of his pants and looked down at yours, “why are we wet?” He touched the prominent bulge still evident, groping himself slightly, “and kind of sticky?”

“I- I have to go.” You felt your face flush the brightest red it had ever gone before.

You needed to get out of there, avoid the whole conversation about what just happened and what exactly it meant between you and your trainer. Before he could protest or ask another question, you’d climbed off the bed and basically darted downstairs. You rushed past Master Roshi and basically busted through the front door.

“What’s gotten into that girl?!” Roshi shouted as Goku descended the stairs after you.

Embarrassment? Shame? Either one would fit how you were feeling. You decided to just move away, never to be seen again and your lifelong embarrassment would disappear with you. At least that’s what you wanted to do. What you did instead was wait a few days until the color in your face returned to normal and you could actually speak coherent words.

“And you just ran away?” Bulma asked, clearly struggling to keep a non-judgmental face.

“Yes, and stop looking at me like that. What would you have done?”

“Maybe give him a little anatomy lesson first and then ride that saiyan into the sunset.” She laughed, glancing over at Vegeta who was just finishing up his training.

“Is that what you did?” You watched her gaze following him across the lawn.

She blushed slightly before turning back to you, “mine didn’t need an anatomy lesson. He was very well educated on the subject.”

You let out sigh, “somehow I think I’d be doing more educating than riding with Goku.”

“I’m not so sure, from what you told me he seemed to pick some stuff up by instinct.”

Bulma had a point, Goku did seem to learn about kissing fairly quickly and the way he settled between your thighs and moved was at least something. You were still unsure about all of it and wanted to continue hiding, but you knew that wasn’t the way to handle things. You needed to talk to Goku and explain things.

The next day you decided to go back to Roshi’s place, knowing Goku was there when he wasn’t at Bulma’s. You swallowed the knot in your throat down before walking up the beach towards the house.

“Got a visitor, Goku!” Master Roshi shouted from the porch.

His eyes roamed up and down your body, sending a nauseous feeling to the pit of your stomach. It didn’t take Goku long to rush outside and stop only a few inches from you.

“I thought you quit?” He said with his head cocked to the side.

“Not exactly, I was just-“ you looked around him to see Roshi listening intently, “can we talk somewhere else? Somewhere private?”

Goku glanced back at Roshi and then back to you, “we can go down to the shore, he can’t see us way down there.”

You walked beside Goku, trying to organize the jumbled thoughts that ran rampant through your mind, but it was proving to be a more daunting task than you thought it would be.

“This better?” Goku asked as you stood at the waterline.

“Yeah, I just thought we needed to talk about- you know, what happened the other day.” You felt the anxiety starting to rise again.

“Yeah, it was pretty weird that you ran away so fast. You never ran that fast during training.” He scratched the back of his neck nervously and laughed.

“I’m sorry I freaked out and bolted. I just didn’t know how to explain _everything_.”

“You don’t have to worry about that, I asked Master Roshi after you left. He told me everything.”

There was a mixture of relief, but also concern for what Roshi might have told him about sex, especially knowing how perverted he was. You sat down in the sand with Goku beside you, both of you looking at one another but face the water.

“So, he explained what happened? What we did together?” You wanted to know exactly what he was told.

“Well, he explained it, but I didn’t really understand it. He also gave me some of those magazines he looks at, but I just felt odd looking at them. It wasn’t the same as when I look at you.”

“You’re too innocent for your own good.” You shook your head.

“Did you leave because you don’t want to kiss me anymore? Or because you don’t want to come with me again?” Goku blurted it out with ease and it made your cheeks flush because there was only one answer. Master Roshi had definitely filled him in on some details.

“No, I want to keep kissing you and… _that_ , but it’s complicated. I didn’t mean for that to happen last time and we didn’t even talk about it, like if you were comfortable going that far or- um-“ You knew most of this was going over his head but he stared at you anyways, listening to your every word.

“Does that mean we can do it again?” He asked with wide eyes.

“I- Do you want to do it again?”

Goku plucked you up from the sand and pulled you into his lap, letting you straddle his hips, “this is what you preferred, right? Before you left.”

“Goku, I-“ Your breath hitched in your throat at the feeling of him already hard beneath you.

He cupped your face and forced your gaze back to him, “I missed you while you were gone.”

“I missed you too. I wanted to come back sooner, I just didn’t know how to talk about whatever this is.” You placed your hands on his broad shoulders.

“I like the way you feel.” His hands moved down to your hips, “I like touching you.”

Everything he said was the right thing and you knew it wasn’t some string of lines blurted out to get you into bed because it was Goku. That wasn’t something he knew.

He pulled you down against his chest and pressed his lips to yours, soft and hesitant for a moment as he remembered the rhythm. He was gentle and so sweet, the only thing keeping you from him was yourself. Bulma’s words rang through your head about teaching him some things and riding your saiyan.

You pulled back for a moment, “I want to do more with you, Goku, but I have one favor to ask.”

“What is it? Anything.” He said eagerly.

“We need to be alone. Completely alone.” You said, hoping he’d get the hint and take you somewhere else.

“Got it.” He nodded and pressed his fingers to his forehead.

In an instant he disappeared before you, leaving you sitting in the sand on your own. You heard Roshi shout and then silence. You stood up and walked towards the house before Goku appeared in front of you again.

“There. We’re alone now.” He smiled.

“Um, what did you do with Master Roshi?”

“I left him at Bulma’s. She sure was surprised to see him in her bedroom.” He laughed.

You shook your head, “that’s not what I had in mind, but it’ll work. Come on.”

You grabbed his hand and led him into the house and back up to the bedroom. This time you didn’t bother closing the door, Goku’s hands already fixed on your hips as he kissed you again. He walked you back towards the bed, but you stopped him.

“Wait, this time let’s take off all of our clothes.” You said.

Goku quickly stripped out of his clothes, almost too quickly. He stood before you completely naked, well-chiseled body on full display, making your mouth hang open in shock.

“Um, Goku- Fuck.” You were unable to shake yourself from the thoughts flooding your mind.

“What?” he cocked his head to the side.

You shook your head, “nothing. I just- you’re um, thick- bigger than I thought.” You blushed hard.

“Is that bad?”

You pulled your shirt over your head, “no, not at all, just um, we’ll have to go a little slower this time.”

You finished removing your clothes, a little hesitant because you looked nothing like he did. You stood there, timid and shy as he looked you up and down. He grabbed one of your hands and pulled it away from your body as you tried to shield yourself.

“Um, how slow do we have to go?” He asked as he looked at you, clearly impatient.

“Just slow at first.” You grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the bed with you.

You barely had time to scoot back against the headboard before Goku had your legs spread obscenely wide, gaze fixed on your pussy, eyes wide as he inhaled.

“This. I remember this scent from before.” He inched his face closer as he crawled up between your legs.

“Um, Goku… I-“

“It makes me feel the same way as when you kiss me. Does that mean…” He moved slowly, eyes barely looking up at you as he was mere inches from you, “can I kiss you here?”

Words had all but left your mind as he asked the question. You could do nothing but nod your head and squeak a small affirmative.

Goku hooked his arms over your thighs and pulled you closer, pressing his lips to your pussy instantly. You let out a soft moan which quickly changed into a sharp gasp as his tongue slid between your slick folds.

“I like this.” He said as he forced your legs open more and buried his face in your cunt.

“Wait, Goku- Fuck-“ You squirmed as he focused all of his attention on your clit, a little too much attention.

You had no choice but to grab a handful of his hair and pull him back. He looked up at you with wide eyes, chin glistening with your wetness.

“Did I do something wrong? It sounded like you liked it.” He said.

“It was just a little too focused on one part. We can work on that more later.” You cupped his face and leaned down to kiss him.

He moved further up your body, settling between your legs, his cock brushing against your inner thigh. You reached down between you and stroked his cock, moving your hand slowly up and down his length. His hips snapped, pushing his cock further into your hand as his lips paused against yours.

“Remember when I told you we have to go slow?” You asked, his eyes focused on what your hand was doing.

“Y-Yeah.” He nodded slightly.

“This is where we do that, okay? Just go really, really slow.” You were hoping he was listening at least a little bit.

You scooted down, lining his cock up with your center, easing the tip into you. His eyes went wide and he immediately looked up at you. You moved your hand away from him, hesitantly giving him control over how quickly he moved. He looked at you and then back down between you, easing in a little more, and checking with you again to make sure it was okay.

“Keep going.” You nodded, adjusting to him.

Your cheeks were flush, heat radiating through your body as he started to move within you. Each time his cock slid in and out of you, it was forcing you towards your release faster than you wanted. He panted softly as he stared down at you, breathy moans escaping his lips as he tried to find a good rhythm for you both. You pulled him down against you, his chest pressed against yours as you kissed him. You needed to feel him, feel more of him in that moment as he fucked you as slowly as possible.

“Goku-“ You muttered against his lips as your orgasm barreled towards you.

With one sharp thrust into you, he pushed you over the edge, forcing you to bury your face in the crook of his neck as you held onto him. You clenched around his cock as you came, moaning his name softly and taking him with you into his own release. He groaned against the shell of your ear as he let go, his cock twitching, still buried inside of you.

You relaxed your limbs as you remained beneath him, cupping his face and pulling his gaze back to you, “you okay?”

“Was- that was…” He had a mix of confusion and satisfaction plastered on his face as he stared at you, “how often can we that?” He finally asked.

“Oh, um… I guess anytime you want, but-“ before you could explain anything else, he started to move again, still hard and rutting against you faster this time.


End file.
